That Feeling
by FaithlessGirl
Summary: When Severus woke up he had a feeling. Severus hated having a feeling. ONE-SHOT


**That Feeling**

When Severus Snape woke up he had a feeling.

Severus hated having a feeling, and when he looked over to his schedule for today he groaned, loud. Today he had two lessons to teach, wich in itself was fine or even great. And the first lesson wasn't the one that got him this stressed. Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw second year wasn't a problem, the chances of them blowing up a cauldron where small but there. He could live with that. It was the second that brought him stomach ache.

Gryffindor/Slytherin 7 Year. Wich meant he had to teach Harry who-had-to-live-to-torment-poor-potion-teacher Potter, Hermione know-it-all-and-everything Granger, Ron bloody-war-hero Weasley along with Draco switching-the-sides-like-socks-but-staying-ultimativly-light Malfoy. At a normal day he had at least one blown up cauldron (how Neville never-get-a-potion-right Longbottom manage an O on his OWL he'd never know) and one pupil hexed beyond recognition.

But today he had a feeling. It was at days like this that he could hex Albus with-ever-twinkeling-eyes Dumbledor for putting Gryffindor and Slytherin together.

------

When he sat down at breakfest he glared at the Gryffindortable. The only reaction he got was a wave, a bloody cheery wave, from the Golden Trio. That alone did make him thinking about quitting right on the spot and run as fast as he could to the other side of the world. But know that he throught about it, it wouldn't be enough.

He could here Twinkel -Albus chuckling next to him, and he shifted his glare at the headmaster and narrowed his eyes.

He got another feeling, but that was a feeling he was familiar with, far too familiar for his liking.

Albus knew what his feeling was about.

------

He treaded to open his door to let the seven years to come in. When they where finally silent he glared at them, he could see Neville Longbottom shivering, and started with a low voice.

„Today we start brewing the Polyjuice Potion. That potion will took us several lessons to complete, now who can tell me the affect, besides Miss Granger, of the Polyjuice?"

He didn't like that twinkle in the eyes of the Golden Trio at all, it was far too similar to Dumbledores twinkle. So he did something he somehow knew he would regret.

„Weasley?"

„It chances the Person in one other Person for exactly one hour." , came the promp answer.

He didn't like the tone at all, nor did he liked the promptness, but he had watch Granger and she hadn't done anything that would have given away the answer. And his bloody feeling intensified too.

„Main ingredient, Potter?", he snapped.

„Something of the person you want to chance into, for example an hair.", came the fast answer.

He looked them square in the eyes and did wonder if he even wanted to know.

„Follow the direction on the blackboard!" he decided he didn't want to know.

------

A while later when still all cauldron where solid he decided to look around. He took as many points from Gryffindor as he could. Malfoys was as good as one could do as a non-potion-master. That only left the Trio. The nearer he got to the Golden Trio the more he got that bloody feeling again. When he looked at the cauldron he had to use every ounce of self control he learned with the late Dark Lord, thanks to Mister Potter, to not gape at the perfect Potion that was simmering. They shouldn't be at this stage already.

„Explain!" was the only sentences he got out.

"Well in our second year…" that was as far as Hermione got when he suddenly had a back flash to that one lesson where one managed to disturb his lesson and get away with it. It all fit in now, that he through about it, he just hadn't even dreamed they had the gall to actually brew the Polyjuice in second Year.

"Who…" he couldn't even finish that sentence. When he saw the looks they shared he just closed his eyes and waited. The class was deadly still.

"Well Crabbe and Goyle, to get into the Slytherin common room…" that was as far as Weasley got as suddenly hell brook loose.

Longbottoms Cauldrom exploded, the Gryffindor cheered at the Trio and Malfoy started a duell with them. Short the room was a mess.

Severus just stood there and didn't move, eyes closed.

He hated it when his feeling where right.


End file.
